1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to pharmaceutically-useful oxazolidinone-containing dimer compounds, compositions, and methods of making and using them for treatment and prophylaxis of diseases in mammals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various oxazolidinone-containing compounds have been disclosed for use as antibiotics. For example, oxazolidinone-containing compounds have been described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/596,412 (filed Dec. 17, 2004), and WO 04/048350, WO 03/022824 and WO 01/94342, which are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/577,089 (filed Oct. 9, 2009) and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/699,864 (filed Feb. 3, 2010), which are assigned to the same assignee as in the present application, disclose phosphate dimer impurities made during the process of making of the compounds disclosed therein. Surprisingly, it has been found that compounds containing at least two phosphates binding two oxazolidinone-containing moieties, such as dimers of oxazolidinone-containing compounds have antibacterial activity similar to their dihydrogen monophosphate analog, but have an advantageously different release profile, as discussed below in more detail.
Bacterial infections pose a continuing medical problem because anti-bacterial drugs eventually engender resistance in the bacteria on which they are used. Consequently, a need exists for new drugs with efficacy against pathogenic bacteria for use in the therapy and prophylaxis of bacterial infections.
In particular, a need exists for anti-bacterial drugs with a variety of pharmacokinetic properties, such as drugs with a slow release profile, to enable physicians to employs different dosing schedules in therapeutic and prophylactic regimens in different clinical contexts, and also a variety of physicochemical properties to facilitate preparation of different formulations of drugs with similar modes of action.